CURSE ?
by lee ahra
Summary: sebuah keluarga yang dikutuk karena kedua anaknya memiliki keanehan! HaeHyuk / Incest !


TITTLE : CURSE ?

CAST : LEE DONGHAE, LEE HYUKJAE, Etc

PAIR : HAEHYUK

GENRE : ROMANCE, SCHOOL LIFE, FAMILY LIFE, INCEST

RATE : M

TEASER!

~~~CURSE~~~

Sebuah rumah mewah dan megah yang ditempati oleh satu keluarga kecil yang bahagia yaitu Lee Family. Mungkin dari luar keluarga ini terlihat bahagia tetapi sebenarnya keluarga ini memang bahagia ah bukan bahagia atau tidak bahagia masalah dalam keluarga ini tetapi keanehan dalam keluarga ini.

Tuan dan Nyonya Lee memang orang tua yang normal dan tidak memiliki keanehan apapun, tetapi yang memiliki keanehan adalah kedua putra mereka.

Bahkan putra pertama mereka Lee Donghae selalu bilang kalau orang tuanya sebenernya tidak diperbolehkan bersatu oleh tuhan, makanya kedua anaknya kena kutukan dari tuhan. Sangat terdengar aneh memang pemikiran dari purta pertamanya ini yaitu Lee Donghae.

Dan putra keduanya yaitu Lee Hyukjae seorang lelaki yang sangat manis ini selalu bilang kalau dia dan Hyung nya ini terkena sihir dari penyihir jahat.

Entahlah mereka berdua berpikiran aneh seperti itu, padahal Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae merupakan lelaki yang tampan dan manis tampan untuk Donghae dan manis untuk Hyukjae tentunya.

Kalian pasti berpikir apa yang aneh dengan kedua lelaki ini.

"Hyukjae-ah cepat kau kita sudah terlambat untuk kesekolah!". Donghae mengetuk pintu kamar Hyukjae bahkan sedikit berteriak memanggilnya karena memang sudah telat. Akhirnya Hyukjae keluar dari kamarnya dan menatap Donghae dengan senyumnya.

'Sorry Hyung' Hyukjae memberikan tulisan itu ke Donghae. "Baiklah, ayo". Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi kesekolah bersama.

Mereka berdua memasuki kelas mereka masing masing, umur mereka hanya berbeda setahun Donghae kelas 12 dan Hyukjae kelas 11.

"Pagi Donghae-ah!". Sapa teman sebangku Donghae yang biasa disebut Henry. "Pagi juga Henry". Donghae memberikan senyum kepada temannya ini, hingga seseorang mendorong bahu Henry dan bibir Henry tidak sengaja menempel dengan bibir Donghae.

"Emmpphh~ Donghae!". Donghae segera melahap kasar bibir Henry dengan nafsu bahkan tangannya mulai berani meraba-raba dada Henry dan mengelus pelan tonjolan didada namja imut ini.

"Mhhh aahhh~. Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Henry. 'Brak' suara itu membuat Donghae menghentikan aktivitasnya itu. sebenarnya bukan karena suara itu tapi karena pukulan dikepalanya dan jambakan dirambutnya.

Seseorang menarik rambut Donghae kasar kearah ruang kesehatan dan orang tersebut mengunci ruang kesehatan tersebut, belum sempat orang tersebut membalikan badannya untuk menatap Donghae tetapi Donghae langsung memeluk dan mencium tengkuknya.

Bahkan Donghae mulai menggigit dan menghisap kuat tengkuk orang tersebut, sementara orang tersebut sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara desahan, dia hanya mengigit kuat bibirnya untuk menahan desahannya.

'Brak' Donghae membalikan orang tersebut dan mencium kasar bibir penuh milik namja ini, menjilat, melumat kasar bibir namja ini. Namja ini tetep diam tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"mhhh Hyung~". Akhirnya suara desahannya keluar ketika tangan Donghae masuk kedalam seragamnya dan mengelus pelan nipplenya.

"Hyukjae~". Tatapan Donghae benar benar hanya dipenuhi oleh napsu saja, bahkan tangannya mulai membuka kancing seragam Hyukjae, bibirnya masih menikmati isi mulut Hyukjae.

"Nghh~ ahh Hyung sudahhh!". Bukannya menghentikan malah Donghae semakin berani, tangannya menarik pelan nipple Hyukjae, dan dipilin pilin nipple Hyukjae.

'Buk'. Hyukjae memukul kuat tekanan darah didaerah leher Donghae dan itu membuat Donghae pingsan seketika, Hyukjae segera memopong tubuh Donghae kekasur ruang kesehatan dan membaringkannya.

"Terulang lagi, kenapa bisa kambuh begini lagi". Ucapan Hyukjae sangat pelan dan dia menghela napas pelan, Hyukjae segera merapikan penampilannya yang acak acakan karena ulah Donghae.

15 menit kemudian Donghae akhirnya sadar, dan Donghae melihat kearah Hyukjae yang duduk disamping dia yang terbaring.

"Apa terulang kembali?". Donghae melihat Hyukjae dengan sendu sementara Hyukjae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya dari pertanyaan Donghae.

"Hei maafkan Hyung, seharusnya bukan kau yang menjadi sasarannya!". Hyukjae hanya mendelik kesel.

'Maksud Hyung kau mau memperkosa Henry dikelas? Atau mau berapa banyak yang menjadi korbanmu Hyung?'. Hyukjae memberikan tulisan tersebut ke Donghae

"Setidaknya bukan kau yang menanggung, kau adik ku Lee Hyukjae!". Donghae hanya bisa memeluk tubuh Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae membalas pelukan Donghae.

Kedua putra Lee ini memang memiliki keanehan, Lee Donghae sang Hyung saat dicium oleh orang lain akan berubah menjadi mesum dan bejat karena ingin memasuki kejantannya kedalam Hole pria atau vagina wanita yang menciumnya.

Sementara adiknya Lee Hyukjae, bukan Hyukjae bukannya seorang pria manis yang bisu dia bisa berbicara dengan normal seperti orang lain pada umumnya, tetapi apabila pria atau wanita yang mendengar suaranya pasti akan selalu ingin menyetubui Hyukjae.

TBC/END?

Dilanjutkan tergantung review saja?!

Sebenernya ragu ngepost ff baru lagi karena ff lama masih belum kelar tetapi keburu ide ini lupa makanya dipost saja.

Karakter Hyukjae dan Donghae terinspirasi dari film Spesial A, tetapi malah jadi agak mesum gini padahal karekter aslinya cowoknya bakalan jadi playboy doang kalo kecium sama cewe, dan karekter satunya lagi Cuma gak pernah bicara karena suaranya terlalu bagus.


End file.
